The invention relates generally to an enclosure for interconnecting optical fibers. More particularly, the invention is a network interface device (NID) for connecting an optical fiber of a feeder cable to an optical fiber of a distribution cable at a subscriber premises.
Communications service providers are currently installing fiber optic networks that extend to homes and businesses. Such networks are commonly referred to as to as xe2x80x9cfiber-to-the-home (FTTH)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfiber-to-the-business (FTTB)xe2x80x9d networks. As fiber optic networks are installed closer to homes and businesses, there is an increasing need for a network interface device (NID) located at the subscriber premises that permits the service provider direct access to the optical connections between the network and the subscriber. The NID provides access to the optical connections for installation, reconfiguration and test operations. The NID also serves as the required demarcation point between the network fiber optic cable, referred to herein as the feeder cable, and the subscriber fiber optic cable, referred to herein as the distribution cable. Typically, the NID is mounted in a restricted access location, such as inside a utility closet, at the subscriber premises. Alternatively, the NID may be mounted outside the subscriber premises and the protective cover locked to prevent unauthorized access to the optical components within the NID.
Naturally, it is highly desirable to utilize the housing of an existing NID in an optical network to minimize tooling and manufacturing costs, and to maintain customer acceptance. Existing NID housings, however, are not configured to be readily converted from electrical (e.g., copper) components and connections to fiber optic components and connections. Existing NID housings are designed to receive electrical components, such as ground buses, station protectors, line modules, protected termination devices (PTDs), and the like, that are electrically connected by, for example, screw terminals, insulation displacement connectors (IDCs), or solder connections. A fiber optic NID, on the other hand, must be designed to receive optical components, such as fanout kits, connection trays (e.g., splice trays, coupler trays, etc.), routing guides, adapters, and the like, that are optically connected. Therefore, a need exists for a configuration of optical components that may be readily installed in an existing NID housing and optically connected for use in an optical network.